Pop
by Firing Rockets on Dragons
Summary: A question with two words means a lot and her answer composed of one word is priceless. A David and Julia Valentine's Day fic.


Disclaimer: I do not own Blood plus or any of its characters

David is sitting on the driver's seat, waiting for Lewis. He quietly looked out the window, deep in thought. He heard the door of the passenger side open and looked at the person coming in. As expected, he saw Lewis with a can of soda. Lewis gave David his trademark grin and David nodded in response. David activated the ignition and drove the car. They were in pure silence until Lewis decided to talk.

"So…" Lewis began, "Thinkin' of somethin, mon?"

David only nodded in response.

Lewis grinned again; although this time it's a knowing grin.

"Looks pretty serious, mon." Lewis said, "Can I help you with that?"

David shook his head. "Not this time." He said, "This isn't exactly something easy."

Lewis nodded knowingly. "Is it so hard to ask?" Lewis asked.

"What do you mean?" David asked.

"You know exactly what I mean, David." Lewis said.

"Trust me," David said, "it's not as easy as it seems."

Lewis laughed at David's statement. David didn't like that reaction though.

"What's so amusing, Lewis?" David asked, "It is a big decision."

Lewis grinned again. "I know that." He said, "But I also know that she loves you and you love her. And if that's the case then, I see no problem."

David sighed. As much as he would like to look at his friend, he couldn't because he has to keep his eyes on the road. "Just because she loves me doesn't mean that she'll say yes." Stated David, "She may not be ready."

Lewis laughed harder. "David, you two are adults!" Lewis pointed out, "I'm pretty sure that the two of you are ready for this."

David smiled. "Asking her still isn't easy." David stated. Soon enough, they reached the Red Shield hospital. David made a right turn to the parking lot and parked his car there. They proceeded inside the establishment. Lewis headed straight for the men's room while David headed straight for Julia's office. He knocked then opened the door. He found Julia doing paperwork on her desk. "Hi David." Julia greeted, not even bothering to look up from the pile of papers in front of her. David sat on a chair beside her and asked about Saya's condition.

"How is Saya coming along?" David inquired.

"She's doing great. She's been calm ever since she went back here in Okinawa." Julia replied.

David simply nodded. "It is rather strange that she can manage to stay awake for quite a long time." he stated.

"That's true." Julia agreed. "It is quite strange for her to stay awake. She is pretty tired though."

"Will she be able to stay awake or will she fall asleep eventually?" David asked.

"I cannot be sure." Julia replied, "Saya is tired. I think that she'll fall asleep pretty soon but for her to manage staying awake… I need to observe that behavior."

"I see." David said. "Even if she falls asleep, at least she'll wake up to a world without a threat."

David changed the subject after that.

"Julia," he said, "Are we still going tonight?"

"Of course." Julia replied.

David nodded. "I'll pick you up at 7' then?" he asked.

"Yes," Julia replied, "I'll see you at 7'."

David stood up. "Alright." He said, "See you then." But he didn't leave. He just stood there. He didn't walked towards the door. Then he spoke.

"You know," he said, "I'd kiss you goodbye but we're at work."

Julia looked up at him and smile. "Bye, David." She said.

David bent down and leaned closer to Julia's face. "You wouldn't persuade me to break the rules?" he asked, teasingly.

Julia smiled, "Now why would I do that?" she asked in the same, teasing manner that David gave her.

David got even closer to Julia's face. Their noses are just half a millimeter away from each other. "Because I'll gladly grant your plea." He said. After saying that, knelt down, put his arms around Julia and started kissing her. Julia kissed back as she put her arms around David's neck. They immediately stopped what they are doing though. "Save it for later." Julia said.

"I'll see you tonight." David said. He stood up and left leaving Julia with her paperwork.

When he opened the door, he found Lewis there. "Why didn't you come in?" David asked.

Lewis gave him a suggestive grin. "There is another businesses going on." He said. "I wouldn't want to interrupt."

David just smiled at the larger man. "What you're thinking of right now never happened, Lewis." David said.

That night…

David fixed his hair and checked if everything is set one last time. He went outside his house and drove his car to Julia's house. He arrived at exactly 7 o' clock P.M. Julia opened the door of her house when she heard him knocking and kissed him on the lips. David kissed back. "Shall we go?" David asked. Julia nodded in response. David escorted her to the car and opened the door for her.

"So," David started, "Have you been sleeping well?" David mentally slapped himself for asking that question. For a man in a serious relationship he sure can't start a conversation.

"Yes." Julia answered, "I have been sleeping well." Julia is secretly laughing, though. He is asking the strangest question. He obviously doesn't know where to start. They've known each other for quite a while and they have a relationship right after he got shot. They share a bed quite often but he never learned how to start a casual conversation with her. She finds it attractive though. It's rare to see David confused so seeing him clueless is priceless.

"That's a stupid question, wasn't it?" David said, more of a statement rather than a question.

Julia smiled at him. "Well," she said, "It reminds me of the 'I came here to return this' excuse which has got to be the most pitiful thing that I have ever heard from you but I don't think it's stupid. It just shows how much you care."

"You really can't forget that one, can you?" David said.

Julia laughed at what David said. "How can anybody forget about it?" David just smiled in return then he turned left. Julia looked confused.

"David," she said, "I thought we were supposed to make a right turn."

"Change of plans." David replied, "We're heading somewhere first."

Although confused, Julia trusted David and just enjoyed the ride. David stopped when they reached the beach. David went out and opened the door for Julia. They just stood there and watched the waves.

"So," David began, "I know I ask the most ludicrous questions but this question is far from stupid."

Julia smiled at him. "If you ask me for a nearby gas station, I swear, I'll laugh."

David sighed. "I am not going to ask you about a nearby gas station, Julia." He said, "But before we go to our 8 o' clock reservation tonight, I want something to celebrate about."

Julia just looked at him, waiting for what David is going to do next. David reached into his pocket and fished out a black velvet box. He opened it to reveal a very beautiful ring.

"Marry me?" He asked.

Julia wrapped her arms around him and he did the same to her. "Is that a yes?" David asked.

Julia nodded in response. David and Julia shared one of the most passionate kisses they had. They stopped to catch their breath and continued the kiss. Their tongues are having a passionate battle. David and Julia finally let go of each other and David put the ring around Julia's finger.

"I didn't know that you have a romantic side." Julia said.

"I'm a constant surprise." David said. "Shall we go and celebrate our engagement my dear fiancée?"

"Of course." Julia said.

So they rode the car and went to their reservation. We all know what happens after that so let us leave them in peace for now.


End file.
